The Real Past
by Kagura134
Summary: What really happened two hundred years ago before InuYasha was born? What if Sesshomaru had been in love with a human woman? What if that woman had been Izayoi?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to add that this has nothing to do with my other story(s)! I do not own InuYasha or his family (by blood or marriage). I hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had woken up in the middle of the night and looked to his side where Rin was lying in their bed. Rin was now seventeen and as she had gotten older she got her bangs formally cut straight across and her hair was now very long as was expected of a woman of her status. She always wore makeup and was dressed in the finest clothing all the time._ 'She is beginning to look like her,'_ Sesshomaru said in his head as he thought about his first love who had also been a human. _'Izayoi,'_ Sesshomaru dismissed the thought from his head and leaned in closer to Rin and put his arm around her, then he dreamed of memories.

"Ahh Sesshomaru! There you are I heard you finally got someone to fall in love with you! And a human princess none the less! I must meet her. Bring her in!" InuTaisho ordered to his only son who looked about seventeen even though he was about seven hundred years old.

"_Yes father, I will go get her," Sesshomaru said back to his father then he left the room._

"_He wishes to see you, now," Sesshomaru said to Izayoi who was already his mate._

"_Oh I'm so nervous, how do I look?"_

"_Beautiful, as always," Sesshomaru said then he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her slightly open mouth. He pulled away much to soon for either of them and held out his arm for her to take which she did, and together they headed to Lord Inutaisho's study._

_They came to the door and before either of them knocked the door opened and InuTaisho was standing there with a big grin on his face, he then picked up Izayoi in a big hug and twirled her around before setting her down inside his study, away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was about to let a growl escape his throat from seeing his mate being held so closely by another male, but he remembered it was his father and he calmed down some and walked into the room._

"_My aren't you a lovely one?" InuTaisho said, while taking one of her hands and kissing it._

_Izayoi began blushing and managed to say, "Thank you my Lord."_

_This was really aggravating Sesshomaru so he went and stood directly next to her. "Father, we wish to marry as soon as possible. Do we have your permission to have the ceremony here?"_

"_Yes of course Sesshomaru, you may have the wedding tomorrow if you like. Would that be satisfactory to you, _Izayoi_?" Sesshomaru had NOT liked the way his father had said her name; the only person who said her name like that was Sesshomaru._

"_Yes, my Lord, that would be wonderful," Izayoi answered with another blush on her face. She then looked at Sesshomaru and realized that he was trying his best not to slash his father's head off right there so she took a step closer to Sesshomaru and then she grabbed hold of his clawed hand to which Sesshomaru responded with giving her hand a small squeeze._

_Seeing this action InuTaisho said, "Very well you are dismissed, don't forget to tell me when the wedding is!"_

_Sesshomaru said, "Tomorrow at sundown." Then he and Izayoi walked out of his father's study and headed towards their room since it was late._

"_I do not want you being too friendly with him," Sesshomaru said out of nowhere to her as they where changing._

"_With whom? Your father?" she said as she walked over to Sesshomaru when she was standing right in front of him she continued, "Sesshomaru, he is going to be my father in law, there is no other man that I could love more than you, my dearest." She said as she brought her hand up and slowly touched his face with it._

_That was it she had done it, within seconds his lips where on hers and he was helping her out of her nighttime kimono, while she was taking the shirt of his off. They slowly made their way to the bed where they would spend their last night of not being married with each other._

_The next day everything went as normal, unless you count the hundreds of servants that were running around the castle trying to prepare it for the wedding that would happen at sunset that night. _

_About one hour before sunset InuTaisho scent a messenger to Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru who had been brushing his hair (which at this point of time was about as long as InuYasha's is) when there was a knock on the door, "come in," Sesshomaru said and a small demon came in and said._

"_I apologize to bring such bad news, but there just recently been multiple attacks on out borders, our Lord his heading out now to deal with some of them, but he requires your assistance to take care of the others he suggests that you leave immediately."_

_Izayoi who had been taking a bath until this point in time came out of the bathroom to see Sesshomaru seething at a little imp. "Sesshomaru what is wrong?" she asked while standing next to him in her thin white robe and looking up at him for a response._

"_I must leave, now to help protect my father's lands, I will be back tomorrow, we can have our wedding then." He said to her then he leaned over and gave her another kiss. Then he left._

**The Next part does not have Sesshomaru present; therefore it is not in his dream/memory.**

After he left, Izayoi went and got properly dressed in a red kimono, then she went to the library so she could shed her tears in peace. When she was in the library she was sobbing so loudly that she didn't hear the door open or the quiet footsteps that came towards her. She did however feel it as someone put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and it the dim light saw InuTaisho with a small grin on his face.

"I- I- I thought you left before Sesshomaru to protect your lands. Why are you back so soon?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh that, I was able to make it back quickly although Sesshomaru will not return until tomorrow morning, which gives you a lonely night until he returns tomorrow." InuTaisho said, "I may not know much about comforting women, but I do know what will make them feel better when they are crying."

"What?" Izayoi asked.

InuTaisho then sat down next to Izayoi on the couch thing she had been sitting on and said, "Being held,"

"Sesshomaru would not approve," Izayoi said as she slightly backed away, but the blush on her face made InuTaisho want her to be his even more, even if it meant betraying his son. InuTaisho wanted this woman more than any other he had seen, something in his soul yearned for her; she was his soul mate.

"Sesshomaru, is not here," he said then he gently grabbed her hand and she gave in and sat on his lap as he held her. After a few minutes of this Izayoi had stopped crying and InuTaisho started nuzzling his nose in her hair as he memorized the scent, and she started to giggle then she stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"For a minute I thought I was being held by Sesshomaru, but then I remembered he isn't here." She answered.

"Izayoi, do you think that you and Sesshomaru are soul mates?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"Has Sesshomaru ever told you that you are his soul mate?"

"Well no," she said, then she turned to look at his face.

"Izayoi, I believe that you and I are soul mates." He said then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Izayoi was in shock at first, questions kept running through her head like what will Sesshomaru do? What was she doing! What was InuTaisho doing! But eventually she succumbed to his kiss and she kissed him back. And they spent the night together forgetting about all consequences.

This is back in the memory/dream 

Early the next morning Sesshomaru returned, it turned out that all of the places that were supposedly 'attacked' had been false alarms. He immediately went to his and Izayoi's room to find that she wasn't there, the bed was made which meant that she hadn't slept in it. He then went to the library since he knew it was her second favorite room in the house.

_When he came to the library certain smells came to him through the door, InuTaisho, Izayoi, and sex. 'They will pay greatly,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He opened the door and walked in and there on the couch where he, Sesshomaru, had been with Izayoi so many times before where Izayoi and InuTaisho. InuTaisho had woken up when Sesshomaru slid the door open, and then he gently nudged Izayoi who was sleeping next to him, and she woke up quickly._

"_Izayoi, you have betrayed my trust, I will never marry you. As for you father I will kill you, eventually" then Sesshomaru left and the next time he saw his father was nine months later the night he died. (AKA the beginning of the third movie) and he never saw Izayoi again._

Sesshomaru was then woke up by Rin giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Rin," he said.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I need to tell you something but only because I trust you, alright?"

"Of Course my lord!"

"Rin I have a son,"

"What do you mean? Do you mean you know what it is?" she said her hand going to her stomach that was just beginning to show.

"No, Rin," he said as gently as he could, "I already have a son, he is a half demon and is about two hundred years old. He doesn't know I am his father,"

"Does that mean that you were married before me?" Rin asked quietly.

"No Rin, I have never been married before you, I almost married her though."

"Did you love her more than me," Rin asked.

"Never," Sesshomaru answered as he grabbed her hands and began to kiss them. "We are soul- mates, no one can compete with that."

"Then why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because with out truth and honesty there cannot be love," he said bringing his face close to hers, he then kissed her and she kissed him back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! (I also hope you all realized who Sesshomaru's son is!) I don't know where I got this idea from, but I liked it so I wrote it! So if you want me to make another chapter review and tell me and I will make another chapter to go with this one!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank all four people that reveiwed! This chapter is for you! I hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few months after Sesshomaru had told Rin about his son and Rin's stomach was now growing and was very big even though she still had at least two months to go until the baby would be born. Rin had kept silent and not mentioned anything about it but she still had a question tugging at the back of her mind

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked one night when they were lying in bed together, before either of them had fallen asleep.

"Yes, Rin?"

Rin turned over so that she could face him, "Have I met him? Your son I mean?"

Sesshomaru sighed a little then answered, "Yes, you have,"

"Who is he? What's his name?" Rin asked.

"InuYasha,"

Rin suddenly sat up straight in the bed. "What do you mean 'InuYasha'? I thought you two were brothers! How can he be your son?"

Sesshomaru sat up next to Rin and stroked her face, "Rin you must lie down and rest, you do not wish to upset the child," Rin slowly put her hand on her stomach, then she nodded then she lied down again and Sesshomaru did as well.

"Sesshomaru, how? How can you be his father and have no one know?"

"Because everyone who knew that his mother and I were going to be married was killed after my father claimed her as his,"

"What do you mean 'killed'?"

"Everyone in the castle knew that Izayoi was going to be mine but my father took her so he killed everyone who knew until the only people that did know were him, her, and I."

"What about his scent? Wouldn't people realize that InuYasha smells more like you than your father?"

"You see, since I have my father's blood in my veins, InuYasha also has his blood in him. Although InuYasha does carry a scent more like mine most people ignore just thinking that it is simply because we are brothers."

"Why have you encouraged the lie? By calling him your brother?"

"I did not want him to know that I would love a human."

"Well I think he knows now! I mean I am sure he has heard of our wedding and such! You should tell hi-!" Rin was cut off as Sesshomaru put his finger up to her lips.

"Maybe someday I will tell him or he will find out, but for now you are getting too upset about this. You must rest Rin, go to sleep." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Rin said then she turned over and felt Sesshomaru wrap his arm around her and put his hand on her stomach. A small smile showed on Rin's face as she fell asleep.

---

Three months had passed Rin had her baby, it was a little boy that looked a lot like InuYasha. Rin was sitting in the nursery holding her month old baby whom she and Sesshomaru had named Isamashii, which means brave.

Sesshomaru then walked in and looked at the two maids that had been playing with the baby in Rin's arms. "Leave us," Sesshomaru said, and the maids bowed and left. Then Sesshomaru went and stood behind the chair Rin was sitting in, he leaned over and nuzzled his face in her hair.

She laughed softly and then she said, "Sesshomaru I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru whispered quietly in her ear.

"Could we visit your other son, soon?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see how he's doing, and I think he would be happy to hear he has a brother!"

"Rin, he already thinks he has a brother,"

"Yes, but that's what he thinks! He doesn't know that now he actually has a brother so we should go visit him and tell him the whole truth!"

Sesshomaru looked down from Rin to Isamashii, "Rin, you are too kind, if I had told any other women that I had had a previous mate, she would have gotten extremely jealous. I do not deserve you," he said giving Rin a kiss on the check. He then got up and started walking out of the room; he paused when he got to the door, "Prepare your things we leave in two days,"

He then opened the door and before he was completely out of view, Rin called after him, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

---

It was a four days journey until they made it to InuYasha's village. They had made the trip with just Ah Un, Rin, Isamashii, and Sesshomaru. They had barely made it to the well when Sesshomaru sensed InuYasha coming towards them.

Out of nowhere a blur of red landed infront of them. It startled Rin and she grabbed on slightly tighter to the sleeping Isamashii who was wrapped up in a bundle of furry cloth, and wasn't visible to anyone unless they were standing over him and looking directly down at him. "Sesshomaru what the hell do you want here?" InuYasha yelled at him.

"InuYasha, I have come to tell you something you should have known long ago." Sesshomaru said.

"Feh, I already know that you married a human! Why should you come here to tell me about that! I don't care at all about that! Now get away from her so I can kill you!" InuYasha yelled drawing Tetsusaiga.

Rin took a step closer to her husband and said, "You little fool! He comes here to tell you that you have been living a lie your whole life, and all you care about is killing him! Tell me are you really that stupid as to kill before you know the truth!"

"Feh, what are you going on about!"

"My words were not beyond your comprehension! You are able to understand them fine, it's just a matter of whether you want to or not!" Rin yelled at InuYasha, her face was now turning slightly red.

"Rin, calm yourself, I will speak to him," Sesshomaru said to her.

"InuYasha! Where are you? I keep telling you not to run off like that!" said a voice that was coming from the forest behind InuYasha and then emerged Kagome who was very pregnant at the moment.

"Kagome! I told you to stay in the hut so you could be safe!" InuYasha said to her.

"How can I just sit in the hut and wait for you? I would be too worried!" Kagome said to him. It was then that Kagome noticed Sesshomaru standing across from them by the well with Rin who looked like she was holding a bundle of fur. "What are you doing here!" Kagome asked them.

"My business does not concern you, woman, only InuYasha." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Hey don't insult Kagome! Or I'll kill-!" InuYasha was cut off by a loud cry that Isamashii just let out.

Rin and Sesshomaru both looked down at Isamashii, "Shh… Isamashii, Mother is here don't worry, everything will be okay, Shh…" Rin comforted him while gently rocking him in her arms. But to no avail the baby started screaming louder and began to squirm in Rin's arms.

'_So that's what she's carrying! It's her baby. I thought it was a little odd that she would be carrying a bundle of fur around with her,'_ InuYasha thought to himself. Before he knew it he saw Kagome start carefully walking over to the couple that were busy looking at their crying baby.

When Kagome was standing directly in front of Rin she looked down at the baby and asked, "Does he cry like this often?"

"No, he is usually a very quiet baby," Rin answered.

"May I hold him, for a moment?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru for a response; he gave her a slight nod that would have gone unnoticed if Rin hadn't spent the majority of her life with Sesshomaru. Rin then said, "Alright," and then she handed Isamashii to Kagome.

Kagome took the baby in her arms and held him very carefully. She looked down at him and noticed that he looked like a younger version of InuYasha. She pushed aside his bangs that were on his forehead and she put her fingertip to his forehead and began saying a small chant, after that Isamashii stopped crying and Kagome handed him back to Rin. She then asked, "What's his name?"

"Isamashii," Rin answered while looking down at her baby that was no longer crying, so far she had yet to see her baby smile and it was heart wrenching to her. "Kagome how did you do that?" Rin asked.

"I am the village priestess and dealing with crying babies is just one of the services I offer." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru gave a small cough, which might have been confused for being a slight laugh, "A priestess married to a half demon and about to bare his child? Not very _pure_ are you?"

"Hey! Don't you remember what I said I would do if you insulted Kagome!"

"You never finished what you said you would do. Don't you recall?"

"Huh? " it was right about… now when InuYasha stopped muttering like an idiot and realized what his 'brother' meant. "Hey! That only happened because _that brat_ started crying!"

Sesshomaru was already on a short fuse being around his oldest son, and Sesshomaru would not stand for his youngest son being called a brat. Sesshomaru flashed over to where InuYasha was and he grabbed InuYasha by the throat and held him high in air, and said, "InuYasha, it would do you well to not disrespect your younger brother." Then Sesshomaru dropped him with a thud on the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about? How can that baby be my younger brother! Both my parents are dead!" InuYasha yelled while rubbing his neck.

"That is where you have been living a lie your whole life, your father is still alive, InuYasha."

"What? You mean InuTaisho is still alive?" Kagome asked.

"InuTaisho, is not InuYasha's father," Sesshomaru said to Kagome while not taking his eyes off InuYasha.

"Yes he is, he and my mother were mated!"

"That is true but you left out the beginning of the story where your mother betrayed me."

"What? That's not possible! You and I are brothers!"

"No, InuYasha, you are my son, and Rin is holding your only brother."

"No, you're lying! My mother never mentioned anything about you! She told me that InuTaisho was my father,"

"InuYasha, she most likely thought that InuTaisho was your father, but I assure you he was not. InuTaisho the _great demon_ had only one son and then named his grandson before he died. Because nearly everyone who knew that your mother was going to be mine had been killed, everyone assumed that you and I were brothers and that InuTaisho was your father. How mistaken they were."

"Stop it! Stop insulting my mother! The thought that she would ever even think about you as a mate is ridiculous!"

"InuYasha, I will take my leave now but let me reassure you, I am your father, your mother left me the night before we were going to be married. When you over come your denial, you may seek me out," Sesshomaru then turned around and helped Rin on to Ah Un while she still held Isamashii. Then they left.

Kagome went over to InuYasha, "InuYasha, the baby Rin was holding looked an awful lot like you, do you think he was speaking the truth?"

"Feh, of course not! He probably just came to pick a fight but chickened out and came up with that lame story!"

"I don't think so, InuYasha, he brought his wife and his infant son with him. Don't you think if someone was going to go pick a fight with someone else they would have left their loved ones at home and well protected?"

"How should I know?" InuYasha said and then started off back towards the village.

'_You will know someday soon, InuYasha,'_ Kagome thought putting her hand on her stomach smiling to herself and then walking off in the same direction that InuYasha went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me if you liked it! Or if you hated it, just please don't be too mean!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for this being shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I hope you like it anyway! I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was walking beside Rin who was riding Aku, while holding Isamashii. They had been traveling for three days and still had a short ways to go until they made it back to the castle.

"Well that didn't go anything like I expected it would," Rin said, breaking the silence.

"How were you expecting it to go? Him to understand whole heartedly and then we embrace in Father/son hug?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, something along those lines," Rin said quietly.

"Rin, he will not accept the truth so easily, he has been living a lie his whole life, that nearly everyone else believes. It will take time before he even thinks of it as a possibility."

"Well you did encourage the lie! That may also be a reason he will have difficulty embracing the truth!"

"Rin, try to keep calm, you do not wish to wake Isamashii, do you?"

Rin looked down at Isamashii who was sleeping quietly in her arms, "I just wanted him to know his family," she said quietly.

"Which one are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Both of them."

-

(With InuYasha and Kagome)

It had been a few days since InuYasha and Kagome had heard the news. Kagome believed Sesshomaru, but InuYasha wouldn't even think about the idea. They were currently having an argument about it outside their hut.

"Kagome, I don't want to hear it!"

"Can't you even think of it as a possibility?"

"No because it is all one big lie!"

"You know Sesshomaru better than I do and we both know that he doesn't lie! He either says the truth or doesn't say anything!"

"What about all the times he's called me his brother! And what about the times he's tried to kill me? Yeah Kagome that really sounds like a great father and son relationship!"

"He tried to kill you for the sword! Which as you know was supposed to go the younger brother! He said it was owed to him! Don't you get it? He's the only brother. The sword is supposed to go to him! It makes sense, InuYasha!"

"No he just wanted it so he could be more powerful!"

"Ugh! I give up InuYasha. I think that Sesshomaru was telling the truth. When you come out of denial I would be happy to talk with you about it!" Kagome said and walked inside the hut.

InuYasha then turned and headed for the river to sit and think about things. He had been sitting for about twenty minutes when he felt something on his neck and heard a sucking sound. InuYasha then hit his neck and watched as a flat Myoga slowly drifted into his hand.

"Hey Myoga. Do you know anything about my mother before she and my father got married?" InuYasha asked.

"Why would you ask about that, Master InuYasha?"

"Because Sesshomaru came by saying that he was my real father. So tell me what do you know about my mother before she married my father!"

"Well InuYasha I had heard rumors that Lord Sesshomaru was going to marry a human woman and he had brought her to your father's castle so they could get married. Then something happened and Sesshomaru left and ended up not getting married. And then everyone in the castle except InuTaisho was killed. Then your father met Izayoi and they got married and had you."

"What was the name of the human woman Sesshomaru was going to marry?"

"I do not know,"

"Well then what happened to the woman Sesshomaru was going to marry?" InuYasha asked.

"Regrettably sire, I do not know for I was not present at the castle at the time."

"So where were you? There wasn't any danger going on was there?"

"Well Lord Sesshomaru was coming so…"

"You ran away just because Sesshomaru was coming?"

"Well you should be glad I did, otherwise I would most likely be dead!"

"How did my father meet my mother?" InuYasha asked him.

"I do not know that either. All I know is that they must have met sometime shortly after Lord Sesshomaru left the castle."

"Or while Sesshomaru was still at the castle," InuYasha muttered to himself. Then an idea came to him, "Myoga, you said that I inherited my father's tasty blood. Have you ever drank Sesshomaru's blood?"

"Yes, once when he was still very young." _'Before he could do any real damage.'_ Myoga thought to himself.

"Well does my blood taste more like Sesshomaru's or InuTaisho's?"

"Umm… well… uh…"

"Answer me Myoga! I know you know!" InuYasha said taking Myoga and squeezing him between his finger and thumb.

"Alright! Alright! Your blood tastes much more like Sesshomaru's than InuTaisho's!"

InuYasha then stood up and dropped Myoga on the ground. Then he started walking back to the hut he lived in with Kagome. He moved back the screen/door thing and went inside. Kagome was making dinner and looked up at InuYasha as he came in, she noticed that he looked troubled.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"He was telling the truth."

"What do you mean? Do you mean you believe that Sesshomaru's your father now?"

"Yeah."

"What made you change your mind?"

"A talk with Myoga."

"Myoga? What did he tell you that made you believe?"

"My blood tastes more like Sesshomaru's than InuTaisho's."

"Kagome walked over to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder, "So does this mean you want to go see Sesshomaru?"

"No, not yet. We'll wait until after you've had the baby."

"It's alright InuYasha we can wait until your ready." Kagome said then she went back to preparing dinner, she then quietly laughed but stifled it quickly.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked.

"I just think it's amusing that Sesshomaru is going to be having grandchildren as old as his children."

"Keh," InuYasha said and then turned around and started walking out of the hut, "I'll be back in time for dinner." He said and then he turned around and walked outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat in the garden and held her now year old son on her lap. She heard the guards start yelling about some half demon with his family who were requesting to see Lord Sesshomaru. The word half-demon sparked Rin's interest, she got a better hold on Isamashii as she stood up and walked over to the gates.

Standing behind the bars she saw InuYasha and Kagome. She also noticed that Kagome was holding a baby that looked just a few months younger than Isamashii.

Rin went to the guard that was currently threatening InuYasha. Rin touched the guard's arm and said quietly, "It is all right let them in,"

"But Lady Rin they request to speak with Lord Sesshomaru," the guard said.

"Don't worry, let them in,"

"Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is not here,"

"It is all right, he can speak with them when he gets back," Rin said, then she gave a small smile to InuYasha and Kagome.

"Alright," the guard said and then he opened the gate and let them in.

"Come with me," Rin said and then she turned around and headed into the castle. When they were in the castle Rin said, "You'll have to excuse me but as I am sure you have heard Lord Sesshomaru is not here at the moment he left early this morning on an urgent business matter." Rin said still leading them through the castle to where they did not know.

One of the maids that normally attended to Isamashii passed them in the hallway and Rin stopped her, "Please take Isamashii to the nursery, he is getting tired." The whole time Rin barely talked louder than a whisper. Then Rin turned to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, how is your child doing? We have another crib incase you would like for him to get some rest."

"Oh you don't need to worry, I'm fine holding him." Kagome said.

"Alright," Rin said to Kagome then she turned to the maid that now held Isamashii, "You are now dismissed." The maid nodded her head and left.

Rin then led them into a room that reminded Kagome of what a parlor would look like. There was a couch, a love seat and a few chairs that made it look like it would be a room that they held discussions in. Rin sat down in one of the chairs and said timidly, "You may sit if you like," Kagome took a seat on the couch and InuYasha sat down next to her.

"So Kagome," what is your child's name?" Rin asked politely.

Kagome looked down at her son and said, "Ooinaru,"

"A suitable name," a cold voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned and looked at Sesshomaru. He seemed as cold as ever. He walked across the room and sat in a chair next to Rin, InuYasha noticed that Sesshomaru took her hand in his.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru," Rin said quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded his head toward Rin, and then he looked at InuYasha, it wasn't a mean look it was just Sesshomaru's emotionless face. "Greetings, InuYasha."

"Hello, Se— Fa—ugh,"

" 'Sesshomaru' will do."

"Hi, Sesshomaru," InuYasha said.

It was silent for a while.

"So what lead you to believe, or even ponder the possibility?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Myoga,"

"The flea?"

"Yeah,"

"What would he know?"

"He knew that my blood tasted like yours than InuTaisho's."

"Tell me InuYasha, how is it that that _flea_," he said the word flea with disgust, "would know what my blood tastes like?"

"He said he drank some of it when you were too young to do him harm."

"That sounds like something Myoga would say."

After that it was silent for about twenty minutes. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were staring at each other, and Rin was looking at Sesshomaru. Kagome kept switching her glances from the sleeping Ooinaru and InuYasha.

"So… what happens now?" Kagome asked.

"It depends." Sesshomaru answered.

After a few minutes of waiting for a reply and not getting one, Kagome asked, "On what?"

"Whether or not he wishes to become a Lord."

"What do you mean? Like he would be your heir or something?"

"Something like that, although it is not necessary of him, I already have an heir and will have another soon," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Rin suddenly blushed (she had not even known she was pregnant! …again!)

Kagome turned to InuYasha, "So do you want to become a lord?"

"Not really, but if Kagome and I go back to the village then what's going to happen?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked InuYasha.

"I mean you're my father. Will I ever get to know you as one? Or will we stay with the relationship we currently have?"

"You mean every now and then when I come and try to erase my mistake?" Sesshomaru asked with not a hint of emotion.

"Um… yeah that one." InuYasha said not liking the fact that he was being called a mistake.

"I will no longer try to kill you, now that you know the truth,"

"Well then, I mean should we tell people that I'm your son?" InuYasha asked.

"You may, but let me tell you now InuYasha, hardly anyone will believe you. Perhaps the only people who will believe you entirely are sitting in this room. And InuYasha I will never be able to be the father that you lacked in your childhood for that I apologize, however you had the chance to stay here and get to know me better but alas you turned it down."

"Can we come visit sometimes?" Kagome asked.

"But of course you can," Rin answered, "I want my—our children to know their oldest brother and their cousins,"

"So it'd be like a family reunion!" Kagome said.

Rin gave a puzzled look and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow of interest. While InuYasha was trying to hold back the laughter because he recalled his thoughts about the time when Kagome had explained what a 'family reunion' was to him. (For full story see the episode Farewell Days of My Youth)

"Umm… a family reunion is when the whole family gets together and eat meals and have fun together!" Kagome explained.

"Yes, then it would be like a 'family reunion.'" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome then let out a big yawn and then Sesshomaru stood up and said, "Come I will have a servant show you to your room."

He and Rin then led InuYasha and Kagome (who was still holding Ooinaru) to a servant who showed them to the guestrooms. Where InuYasha did something that night that up until about a year ago he never thought he could have done: he slept under his father's roof.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was crap. But I had no other idea how to end this story. I mean this could have kept going and going and going (just like the energizer bunny!) but I didn't want to over do the story. (He he he! I go to ACEN (which is an anime convention) on Saturday!) Well I hope you liked my story. (I probably should have left it as a one shot!)


End file.
